


You Should Go While You Can Still See The Mountain

by Zarius



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Drama, Episode Tag:s10e19 Mom and Pop Art, F/M, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, I want a baby, Teacher-Student Relationship, le grille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Edna feels she could only tell Seymour something within close proximity to a forbidden summt in her life
Relationships: Edna Krabappel/Seymour Skinner, Edna Krabapple/Bart Simpson
Kudos: 3





	You Should Go While You Can Still See The Mountain

_Time is your heartbeat_ thought Edna

_Every beat is every second, and both will eventually run out on you._

_You should be terrified._

_The seconds tick away. Slowly._

_And yet everything can still end so swiftly._

_Take a look around you_

_The Electronics Department,_

_Why are you even here?_

_He's behind you, the Principle, the veteran, carrying scars you know he'll never allow you to heal, in obedient and unflinching servitude to a woman that he'll never place you ahead of._

"Edna look" Skinner said,

Her eyes glanced.

"A dimmer switch could ratchet up the romance in our love nest"

Oh no.

He was making conversation, and it was about trying to merge the dullest appliances with the most passionate of acts.

Only he could find such a conversation stimulating.

Neither her heart, nor her precious awareness of time, beat or ticked by any faster in anticipation of a potential event.

She knew where such an event would take place, and it had never truly felt like the idea accommodation.

"You mean the Janitor's closet? Ha"

She didn't feel like a response like that was necessary under her own terms, but then, it would be a different story if she was so much as bothering to pay Skinner nor his dimmer switch any attention

Her glance the whole time had been directed towards the mountain. In full audacious view, staring back at her, it's summit far too steep to climb.

She wanted to move while she could still see it.

Skinner sighed

"What's the matter Edna? Lately you just say 'ha' to everything"

Edna felt her pulse race, and all the time she had contained in her hourglass ran thin.

The mountain had spoken to her many times, through a series of letters so heavenly worded it was like she could confide more in her angels than her ever present demons.

It did not take her long to deduce who had been in correspondence with her, the handwriting was quite familiar to her, but she had greatly underestimated in her regular life the mind of the person who had spoken to her in this fashion.

She could only say what she needed to say to Seymour within the presence and judgement of that mountain before her. She needed to let it know what was on her mind, that way everything would be OK, that she would show no fear.

She hoped Woodrow would be most proud of her.

"I want a baby. Now"

Ridged, silent, and shook, no answer loosened from his lips.

Edna glanced over to your right. Skinner in tow this time and as soon as his eyes set upon the mountain, he at last understood.

The mountain was young Bart Simpson, he didn't say a word, he just smiled right back at her, conveying an understanding all his own.

Skinner composed himself, he did not raise his voice, he did not demand his student vacate the aisle. It was the weekend; he had no jurisdiction, no power.

He put his hand on Edna's shoulder, and gradually lured her away from Bart as their eyes crossed an unspoken acknowledgement of a forbidden connection of the heart made impossible by the hindrance of age. Of time.

"Why don't we continue this in pool supplies?" Skinner suggested, leading her away.

They could have stood their ground, but it would not be appropriate. Mount Woodrow, while savvy, was at the end of the day still a tremendously treacherous force of nature. Prone to any action that he felt could bring tension to a much calmer school day for Seymour.

But Edna believed otherwise.

She had been knocked off the peak of the summit in the past, an evening she risked career and self-worth to see through to fruition, knowing it was forbidden, knowing it would be scorned were it to go the way she figured it would. She had been kicked off the summit and while she mourned the missed opportunity for days, she at least could deduce why it wasn't meant to be.

For five days per week, and the occasional miracle of weekends like this, she could always stand before the summit again, she could speak to it, discipline it, raise her voice to it, and chip away at it, but she would always respect and admire it.

She was faced now with a choice, wait for the impossible to become socially acceptable, or spring fresh life on someone content to spend his own in the shadow of his mother?

Who had she even been truly speaking to?

Her heart was beating slower, time was ticking faster.

Or perhaps time was ticking slower and her heart was beating faster.

Either way, she felt both would run out before admiration could turn to ascension. Before a new status quos could supplant the existing one.

Before all the choices she could ever want became no choice at all.

Still, with the smile she'd received, one thing was clear; she was wise to leave it like this while she could still see the mountain.


End file.
